This invention relates to a method and apparatus for making pile fabrics and more particularly to a method and apparatus for making fusion bonded pile fabrics without the necessity of handling individual filaments.
Pile fabrics, such as carpeting, are conventionally made by either weaving, wherein a pile yarn is woven into a backing member, or by tufting, wherein the pile yarn is needle-tufted through a backing member at spaced points to form upstanding loops or tufts projecting from the face of the backing. In both weaving and tufting, a portion of the pile yarn between the successive loops or tufts is consumed in the backing. Furthermore, tufted fabrics also require an adhesive coating over the under side of the backing to prevent the pile from being pulled out, which represents an additional expense in the manufacture of the fabric.
Sonic fusion bonding techniques such as I have disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,786 and 3,736,209 overcome the deficiencies of the weaving and tufting methods. These patents disclose the sonic fusion bonding of individual pile yarns which are formed into loops to a backing member to make a pile fabric. However, the handling of yarn requires additional time and equipment in manufacture and creates problems that result from one or more individual yarns breaking in production. Moreover, yarn is generally more expensive than film. Additionally, creels and other equipment for holding and handling individual yarns are both costly and space-consuming, as well as requiring considerable time and manpower in replacing empty spools of yarn.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for overcoming the foregoing problems and expediting the manufacture of pile fabrics.